Artem
Artem Aleksjewicz Czarny (RU. Артём Алексеевич Чёрный) '''(otczestwo nadane mu po adopcji przez Ojczyma, Suchego, nazwisko wymyślił sam), w skrócie znany jako '''Artem jest głównym bohaterem książki Metro 2033, Metro 2035 oraz serii gier Metro 2033, Metro: Last Light oraz Metro Exodus. Przeszłość Artem został urodzony 31 marca 2009 roku w Moskwie na krótko przed wojną atomową. Po wojnie mieszkał z mamą na stacji Timirjazewska do momentu gdy stacja padła pod naporem szczurów. Z ataku uratował go wtedy Suchy, który został jego ojczymem. Po wydarzeniach z Timirjazwewskiej Artem zamieszkał na stacji WOGN. W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie Artem wraz z Żenią i Witalikiem otworzyli drzwi hermetyczne na stacji Ogród Botaniczny. Podczas spaceru po powierzchni zostali zaatakowani przez sforę zmutowanych psów. Żenia i Witalik uciekli a Artem został otoczony przez sforę. Z ataku uratował go czarny, który na pożegnanie powiedział mu, że jest "pierwszy". Metro 2033 (książka) Pierwszy raz Artem przedstawiony jest w pierwszym rozdziale Metro 2033, gdy razem z kilkoma innymi mieszkańcami stacji WOGN patroluje północny tunel. Tam spotyka Huntera, przedstawiciela Zakonu Sparty który pyta się go o ataki czarnych i ogólną sytuację na stacji. Sam Hunter wyrusza spróbować zniszczyć czarnych, przed tym każe Artemowi udać się do Polis i znaleźć Młynarza. Wyrusza karawaną na Ryżską. Artem przy pomocy najpierw przemytnika Burbona a potem Chana kontynuuje podróż podczas której niejednokrotnie cudem unika śmierci i dostaje się do Polis. Później wyrusza zniszczyć czarnych przy pomocy broni rakietowej. Metro: Last Light Rok po wydarzeniach od poprzedniej części Chan informuje między innymi Młynarza , Artema , Annę oraz zgromadzonych przy tym członków Zakonu Sparty o jedynym przetrwałym czarnym ( W grze - cieniu ) . Słysząc to , Młynarz pomimo deklaracji i ostrzeżeń Chana wysyła Artema oraz Annę do Ogrodu Botanicznego w celu likwidacji ówcześnie branego za zagrożenie czarnego. Przez całą drogę towarzyszka drwi z Artema używając w jego stronę zwrotów jak "Królik" 'czy '"Przynętko". Kiedy Artem próbuje złapać czarnego nagle traci przytomność. Parę minut później bohater odzyskuje świadomość na kolejne parę sekund podczas których widzi Czarnego w klatce , końcowo Artem zostaje ogłuszony przez jednego z faszystów. Po ponownym przebudzeniu Artem jest świadkiem zastrzelenia obywatela Hanzy podejrzanego o mutację oraz jednego z dwóch stalkerów przynależących do Czerwonej Lini pojmanych podobnie jak sam Artem podczas misji w ogrodzie botanicznym. Od śmierci uratował go drugi czerwony , Paweł który z pomocą Artema likwiduje dwóch faszystów. W następnych minutach rozgrywki udaje się dwójce uciec z faszystowskiego obozu. Podczas przechodzenia między tunelami Paweł zostaje złapany przez faszystów. Po paru minutach Artemowi w ostatnich sekundach udaje się uratować wiszącego towarzysza. Po uratowaniu Morozowa Artem wraz z nim ucieka przez jedno z wielu siedlisk radpająków. Po wszystkim Paweł zaprowadził Artema na jedną z komunistycznych stacji gdzie podczas poczęstunku Artem zostaje uśpiony. Podczas przebudzenia Artem był prowadzony przez dwójkę żołnierzy Lini Czerwonej oraz Pawła. Na miejscu spotyka Korbuta oraz Leśnickiego. Bohater dostaje propozycję od Korbuta by był agentem Lini Czerwonej w szeregach Zakonu Sparty. Jak zawsze Artem milczał , a w konsekwencji ogłuszony i przeprowadzony do sali przesłuchań Kiedy bohater się ockną został nieudolnie przesłuchany przez Maksyma Moskwina , a następnie przez Czesława Korbuta który za pomocą serum prawdy. Od śmierci Artema uratował Leonid syn Maksyma Moskwina. Po podsłuchaniu planów Korbuta Artem przypadkowo trafia do starego znajomego Andrieja Kowala który pomagał uciekać obywatelom Lini Czerwonej.Na miejscu Artem chwilowo się zatrzymuje i następnie wysyła wiadomość radiową do zakonu . Andriej udostępnia Artemowi pojazd szynowy którym przemierzył tunele metra osiedlone przez radpająki. Po walce z mutantami bohater przebija się przez szereg blokad na końcu których byli uchodźcy z czerwonej lini. Następną przeszkodą Artema byli miejscowi bandyci którzy porwali jedną z grup uchodźców. Po wszystkim Artem był zmuszony zostawić pojazd. Chwilę później bohater ma do doczynienia z mutantami od których ratuje go jeden z rybaków z Wenecji. Po wpłynięciu na siedlisko krewetek te zaczęły atakować łódkę. Po ucieczce przed Krewetkami Artem trafia do osady zajętej przez bandytów nazywaną Wenecją gdzie ponownie widzi Pawła którego udaje mu się podsłuchać. Po opcjonalnym tańcu stiptizerki , Artem przechodzi w zależności od gracza albo po cichu albo na głośno przez magazyn pełen bandytów. Na końcu drogi po przejściu przez drzwi Artem staje twarzą w twarz z Pawłem którego nieumyślnie ratuje Simon. Po ucieczce Pawła , Simon wychodzi na chwile na powierzchnie pokazując różne punkty na bagnach. Pod cerkwią osiedloną przez Zakon Sparty Artem ponownie zostaje zaatakowany przez wyrośniętą krewetkę. Po walce Artem trafia do jednej z baz Zakonu Sparty gdzie spotyka między innymi Anne która przeprasza go za jej zachowanie wobec niego oraz za pozostawienie go podczas misji w ogrodzie botanicznym. Cerkiew zostaje zaatakowana przez komunistów na czele z Leśnickim. Napastnicy zabijają prawie wszystkich stalkerów w cerkwi i porywają Annę. Artem po wstaniu na nogi kierował się przez katakumby śladem komunistów zza czarnym i przy okazji Anną. Po walce z mutantami Artem trafia na skażoną stację Oktiabrską na której rozpętał się pożar. Po ominięciu lub eliminacji wrogów przed wejściem na stację Artem widzi się z Leśnickim trzymającym zakładniczkę w postaci Anny. Leśnicki wymaga od bohatera by ten zdjął maskę żeby wypuścić Annę. Niezależnie od decyzji gracza Leśnicki ucieka ,a Artem i Anna tracą maski przeciwgazowe. Dwójce ledwo udaje się dotrzeć na granicę stacji Hanzy. Po tym jak Artem uratował córkę Młynarza ta mu się zwierzyła ze swojego zwątpienia w przeżycie nadciągającej wojny. Mówiła że czuje się samotnie jak wtedy za dziecka gdy jej ojciec był na misji. Między parą dochodzi do stosunku którego rezultat jest zależy od wyborów gracza na przestrzeni całej rozgrywki. Po tej scenie dowiadujemy się że dwójka (Artem i Anna) nie została zarażona. Po przejściu przez kwarantannę bohater widzi się z Chanem z którym wyruszyli w poszukiwaniu cienia (czarnego). Pierwszym krokiem do poszukiwań ostatniego czarnego było oczyszczenie w paranormalnej podmoskiewskiej rzece. Po wejściu Artem miewał wizje takie jak moment kiedy stał na wierzy i patrzył na atak bombowy przeprowadzony na Ogród Botaniczny. Kolejna wizja pokazywała ten sam atak tylko że z perspektywy "Ostatniego Anioła". Ostatnia wizja ukazywała spadający w płomienie wagon z czarnym. Po wypłynięciu z rzeki Artem wraz z Chanem zaczęli gonitwę za pociągiem cyrkowym w którym był czarny. Po dłuższej walce bohater przeskakuje na pociąg gdzie znów dochodzi do wymiany ognia. Na końcu w wagonie z klatkami bohater przeżywa zorganizowany przez Chana i Ulmana wybuch który zatrzymał przewóz. Po odzyskaniu przytomności Artem widzi czarnego który znów wchodzi w jego umysł i pokazuje mu wizje z przeszłości jak czarny ratuje mu życie kiedy ten był dzieckiem Między Metro 2034/Metro 2035 Bierze udział w pamiętnej Bitwie o D6, gdzie zostaje poważnie ranny i zagraża mu śmierć z wykrwawienia. Życie ratuje mu Polatucha, który przetacza mu swoją krew. Od tej pory Polatucha i Artem stają się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W tym czasie bierze on również ślub z Anną - córką Młynarza, oraz wraca na WOGN. Codziennie wychodzi on na wieżowiec znajdujący się niedaleko wejścia do stacji, aby nasłuchiwać i nadawać fale radiowe. Zyskuje on miano dziwaka. Metro Exodus Gdy nastaje rok 2035 Artem wciąż szuka sygnałów. 15 lutego szukał ich będąc na szczycie wieży Ostankino, skąd dwa lata wcześniej zgładził Czarnych. Po wielu godzinach nic nie znajduje, zatem schodzi do metra. W drodze powrotnej o mało co nie zostaje zjedzony przez watahę wartowników. Na ratunek przybywają mu jednak żołnierze Zakonu Sparty w postaci starych znajomych - Kniazia, Aloszy, Damira i pozostałych. Dostaje ochrzan od Młynarza oraz prośbę od jego córki, a swojej żony - Anny - by przestał. Ten jednak nie ustaje w działaniach, nawet pomimo już coraz częstszego napromieniowania. Po imprezie z chłopakami tydzień później rusza w kolejne miejsce - do zakazanej strefy Hanzy. W podróż zabiera się również Ania, która chce za wszelką cenę sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście ma rację. Po wielu godzinach nic nie znajdują, więc opuszczają strefę. W pewnym momencie jednak, wracając przez jeden z wiaduktów, zauważają działający pociąg. Zgarnia ich patrol Hanzy, gdzie odkrywaja iż Ci pojmali dwójkę starszych ludzi z okolicy, którzy szukali kontaktu z Moskwą. Kiedy Artem rusza by ich ocalić przed plutonem egzekucyjnym żołnierze zabijają zatem najpierw jego, a potem starców, zabierając córkę Młynarza. Po pewnym czasie spotyka Andrieja Jermaka, jednego z robotników, którzy ciągle się buntują wobec obsługi stacji. Odkrywa że znalazł się w bazie Hanzy w Jużnym Butowie, gdzie Linia Okrężna wierzyła, że przybysze to tak naprawdę amerykańscy szpiedzy i że Trzecia Wojna wciąż trwa. Dzięki jego pomocy uwalnia swoją żonę, a następnie niszczy sprzęt zagłuszający, odkrywając że nie tylko Moskwa przetrwała wojnę, ale i cały świat. Udaje im się zdobyć lokalny pociąg, ale przybywa Sparta, która ich zatrzymuje. Gdy jednak okazuje się kim są Zakon sprzeciwia się Hanzie, stając się zagrożeniem dla Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów. Wiedząc że nikt im w Moskwie nie uwierzy zabierają pociąg, uciekając uprzednio Związkowi, a następnie wyruszając w kierunku góry Jamantau w celu dostania możliwości powrotu do celu. W trakcie podróży orientują się, iż można oddychać swobodnie poza terenami Moskwy oraz nadają nazwę swojemu parowozowi - Aurora. W pewnym momencie docierają nad Wołgę, gdzie jak się okazuje istnieje cała hanza ocalałych, wśród których obok zwyczajnych ludzi są też i bandyci. Napotykają też technofobiczny Kult Rybiego Cara, prowadzony przez despotycznego oraz podstępnego Silantiusa, który rzuca ludzi do walki z demonami elektryczności. Do załogi przystają również mechanik Krest, lekarka Katia oraz jej córka Nastia. Artem przejmuje też drezynę nowego znajomego, wagon którym cała trójka przybyła, natomiast. Kiedy udaje im się przejść obok jednych i drugich oraz opuścić most wyruszają dalej w stronę Uralu. Tam Młynarz, Anna i Artem odkrywają, iż rząd Rosji nie istnieje, a w środku Arki znajdują się tylko i wyłącznie kanibale. Z pomocą Sama i Idioty udaje im się uciec, zabić doktora oraz dowódców frakcji, po czym uciekają, kopiując dane oraz niszcząc wszelki sprzęt w bazie. Teść Artema jest wstrząśnięty, a sam jest wściekły na niego za jego ślepą wiarę i brak podejrzeń gdy przybyli. Grupa jednak, za sprawą Idioty, decyduje się wyruszyć do centrum Kaspijskie-1, gdzie mają nadzieję na znalezienie map satelitarnych, ponieważ miejsce to wciąż działało po Ostatniej Wojnie. Na miejscu toczą walkę z Munai-bailer. Artem przejmuje vana należącego do Saula, po czym wyrusza do latarni przy centrum komunikacyjnym. Spotyka tam córkę jednej z pracownic - Giul - która walczy o wyzwolenie swojego ludu spod panowania Nafciarzy kierowanych przez Barona. Z jej pomocą wchodzi do środka i zdobywa mapy, po czym razem z Damirem postanawia wspomóc lokalny ruch oporu. Kiedy udaje im się ukraść wodę dla Aurory zasypia, by obudzić się na polu bitwy - ludzie Barona zaatakowali pociąg, na szczęście z pomocą Giul on i pozostali członkowie załogi odparli atak. Rozumiejąc iż nie ma zbyt wiele czasu decydują się na infiltrację platformy wiertniczej. Udaje im się dotrzeć do paliwa, ale nagle Baron zaprasza do siebie męża Anny. Ten przedstawia propozycję wręcz na ostrzu noża - w zamian za wydanie Giul pozwoli im odejść z paliwem. Wszystko jednak przerywa owa kobieta. Staczając nierówną walkę wywołują rewolucję na terenie całej stolicy bandyckiego imperium. Baron, który omal nie zabił Giul, usiłował zabić Artema, jednak z pomocą przyszła Anna, która zastrzeliła tyrana. Giul opuściła później Aurorę, by dokończyć dzieła, zaś Artem wrócił do Anny. Podczas wyprawy z pustyni Młynarz odkrył miejsce, gdzie Spartanie mogliby się osiedlić. Wkrótce miał miejsce ślub Katii i Stiepana, na którym Czarny przybył w ostatniej chwili. Podczas wznoszenia toastu jednak nagle jego żona zaczęła kaszleć krwią, a wkrótce potem straciła na krótką chwilę przytomność. Kobieta opowiedziała, iż doktor z Jamantau zdiagnozował rozpadające się płuca przez bunkier nad Wołgą, do którego wpadła. Gdy była nieprzytomna nawdychała się trującego gazu, co doprowadziło do omawianej sytuacji. Młynarz wraz z Katią i Jermakiem zdecydowali - wyślą zwiad do doliny. Jeśli wszystko się ułoży, zostają. Jeśli nie - jadą dalej, mijając po drodze Nowosybirsk, gdzie znajdowało się lekarstwo. W dolinie nieopodal Burabaju odkryli istnienie niemal rajskich warunków, a także podejrzliwie nastawione ugrupowanie bojowe, znane jako Dzieci Lasu. Jednakże ponieważ Aloszę znalazła Olga, a ten o wszystkim jej opowiedział Dzieci zdecydowały się ostatecznie puścić go wolno. Co więcej - duet zakochał się w sobie. Jednak Artem nie miał tyle szczęścia - stracił sprzęt i musiał działać sam. Ostatecznie przedarł się przez osadę lokalnych mieszkańców i wyeliminował bandytów, po czym spotkał przy cerkwi Pana Lasu. Udało mu się go przepłoszyć, a następnie dotrzeć na szczyt ruin. Na miejscu spotkał Olgę, jaka powiedziała mu o pobliskiej osadzie drugiej grupy Dzieci - Piratów oraz o tym, że Alosza ruszył w kierunku tamy. Mimo wszystko Artem Aleksiejewicz przedarł się przez obóz i do tunelów tamy, gdzie jednak panowało zbyt duże promieniowanie. Podczas wyjścia na zewnątrz spotkał Aloszę. Ten pokazał mu Martwe Ziemie oraz opowiedział o wszystkim co go spotkało, jak również o decyzji, by Olga i jej lud ewakuowali się możliwie jak najdalej, ponieważ w mniej niż rok tama puści, a napromieniowana woda zmyje całą dolinę. Duet pokonał zmutowanego niedźwiedzia, po czym ruszył w stronę Aurory. W drodze do Nowosybirska Artem i reszta Aurory odkryła, iż promieniowanie wykracza poza skalę. Znajdowali się 500 km od miasta, a promieniowanie osiągnęło wartość moskiewską. Młynarz zdecydował się podzielić zespół, pójdzie z Artemem do centrum miasta. Na miejscu spotkali w tunelach Kiryła Chlebnikowa, ostatniego ocalałego, który mieszkał z ojcem, jaki jednak nie wrócił z ostatniej misji na powierzchnię. Teść postanawia wysłać zięcia po mapy po krótkiej rozmowie z Kiryłem, a sam rusza do centrum komunikacji satelitarnej, celem odnalezienia map satelitarnych Bajkału. Artem przedziera się przez tunele pełne dziwnej mazi, a następnie wychodzi na powierzchnię, idąc do Instytutu Naukowo-Badawczego, gdzie był Renergan-F - lek dla żony. W trakcie poszukiwań jednak Artem napromieniował się śmiertelnie, a ojciec Anny poświęcił swoją dawkę Antyradu dla niego. I to nie starczyło - załoga uratowała dawnego mieszkańca WOGN-u, lecz był zbyt napromieniowany i trzeba było robić transfuzję. To czy Artem przeżyje zależy od decyzji gracza. Jeśli dokonano "dobrych" wyborów w zakończeniu Artem i Anna urządzają jej ojcu pogrzeb nad Bajkałem i zakładają osadę. Jeśli jednak wybrano "złe" decyzje Artem umrze i zostanie pochowany razem ze swoim dowódcą. Wygląd W książkach i grach nie zostaje opisany jego wygląd, jest to zapewne spowodowane tym, aby czytelnik lepiej się z nim utożsamiał. Urodzony przed Apokalipsą chłopak miał kontakt ze słońcem, pozwoliło mu to być bardziej odpornym na choroby niż urodzeni na stacji koledzy. Galeria Artem.LastLight|Artem w Metro: Last Light Artyom 2033.jpg|Zbliżenie na Artema z Metro: 2033 Artem w Metro Exodus.png|Artem w Metro: Exodus Artem w nowosybirsku.png|Artem w Nowosybirsku The Two Colonels artiann.jpg|Artem wraz z Anną w "dobrym" zakończeniu Metro: Exodus transkrew.jpg|Członkowie załogi Aurory oddaje krew by uratować Artema Artyom old redux.jpg|Najprawdopodobniej to Artem w Metro: Redux Artnawi.jpg|Artem na szczycie wieży podczas wizji w Metro: Last Light pokojartwgrze.jpg|Pokój Artema w Metro: 2033 Artemzcieniem.png|Artem jako dziecko u boku czarnego (w grze cienia) Ciekawostki *Artem a grupę krwi AB Rh+ według Metro Exodus (w Rosji ta grupa ma oznaczenie 4+). Oznacza to że może przyjąć każdą grupę krwi. en:Artyom de:Artjom es:Artyom ru:Артём Сухой uk:Артем Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Moskiewskie Metro Kategoria:Metro 2033 (książka) Kategoria:Metro 2034 Kategoria:Metro 2035 Kategoria:Zakon Sparta Kategoria:Stalkerzy